Tales of the Amoeba: The Phantom Story
by Rauko2003
Summary: What happens when six sugar induced kids going to see Phantom of the Opera in the movie theater and find themselves in the movie? This summery sucks, but you know the story will be better
1. How the Hell Did We Get Here!

**(Okay Guys, I know I took all my stories off, but that's because I'm working on two original stories that basicly have consumed my life, so I can't write many Fan Fictions anymore, but this is totally different. This story was made by me and two other friends, basiclly it's a fic on what would happen if six high school kids were thrusted into various movies, which happen to be our favorite movies. The jokes may circle around inside jokes, but I still think it's funny, so it's going up, plus this way all my friends can read the story online...sorry if it sucks! See ya!)**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the Opera, or the characters associated with the movie/musical/book. I dont' even own my own characters except me...but I got their permission first so :-P)**

**PS: This story is based on the movie so...sorry book fans and musical fans...my bad**

**Chapter 1: "How the Hell Did We Get Here?"**

As a gavelin slammed loudly against a wooden podeum, two freshmen girls suddenly dropped roughly into the old Box Five.

"God Damnit!" the smaller of the two yelped as her head hit against and old chair. The other girl pulled herself out from under the smaller one, shaking her head as she pulled herself to her knees.

"Oh, my back," she moaned. "Damnit Kristin, you landed on me."

"McKenna, shut up," her friend hissed.

"Why?" the loud, slightly pissed brunnette demanded. Her friend only pointed, and the two girls looked down at an auction procceding as a large, and rather ugly poster of a prissy women with a ripped off head in her hands, was move off the stage.

"What...the fuck..." Mckenna asked dazed for a moment as she gazed over their black and white surroundings. "This looks exactly like..."

"OH! THE MONKEY BOX!" Kristin cried as a man brought out a barrel organ with a monkey on it.

"Shit, Kristin, no" McKenna hissed, pulling her friend out of sight as she almsot jumped off the railing.

"But I want it," she whimmpereed as the bidding commenced.

"Well, I want to go home," McKenna smirked. "I just waisted eight dollars on a movie ticket."

"You wanted to see it again," Kristin said crossing her arms.

"See it, not be in it!" McKenna practically yelled as the gavilen hit again.

"SH!" Kristin whispered looking down at the six people below them. "There's Grandpa Raoul, Meg Giry, and other french people."

"Do I look like I care?" McKenna asked, looking with her. "Shit duck!"

"Why?" Kristin asked, but her question was answered as soon as a huge chandiler was raised and extremely loud music from no where hit their ears like a freight train.

"OH MY GOD! It's like God's blasting his CD Player!" McKenna yelled, her voice muffled by the blasting music. The music continued as the old, broken, worn, and almost destroyed Opera House, turned into the estimed and freakishly beautiful Opera Populaire.

For a few seconds there was dead silence, and the two girls started to recover what was left of their hearing.

"Ow..." Kristin moaned.

"That's the last time I go to the movies with Chris," Mckenna said rubbing her head. "It seems bad things happen when he's with us."

"Where is everyone else anyway?" Kristin asked as an annoying high pitched voice pierced the air.

"I don't know, but I'm going to kill Carlotta," McKenna hissed, shaking her fist in move beating fashion.

"Let's get out of this Box first," Kristin suggested. With a sigh, Mckenna agreed and the two snuck out of the Box.

"And, I 'ate my 'at!" Carlotta bitched to her managers. So far, Kristin and McKenna reunited with Chris, who had some how appeared as a fat stage hand, Kyle, who was some poor actor now dressed up for the opera, and Katelynn who was dressed up as a dancer and throughly pissed.

"Why weren't you two in different cloths?" she hissed.

"Because we're special," McKenna smiled.

"I'm hungry," Chris complained.

"Shut up," Kristin hissed as Carlotta ranted again after Raoul left, who was even more queer looking in person. All five of them were crowded in the back, with a pretty nice view of the stage.

"How the Hell did we get here?" Kyle asked. Everyone looked at McKenna who gave an innocent shrug.

"Hey, I don't know," she said to her defense. For once, she wasn't lying. They were all on their way to the consestion stand before they saw 'Phantom of the Opera' again. Zack tripped going down the stairs, McKenna fell on him, then Kristin, and what it seemed like, everyone else did too. McKenna and Kristin were sitll in their t-shirts and jeans with trademark hoodies on, everyone else looked like they were from the 1800's France.

"So... where's Zack?" McKenna asked looking around as Carlotta began singing a horrible version of, 'Think of Me'.

"Sh..." Kristin hissed and pointed towards the rafters. The freshmen all watched as a dark figure walked out over, above Carlotta and pulled the ropes from a peg.

The Diva shriekd as it fell on her, and they all could barely stop themselves from laughing as she flailed about like a retarded fish. As people started moving around, whispereing and yelling at each other, they all watched the figure dissapear, followed by an exact, yet shorter copy. Kristin tiled her head to the side in confusion.

"Since when was there a mini-phantom?"

"That's not a mini-phantom," Katelynn said shaking her head in shame.

"It's like, the Phantom of the Auditorium," Chris laughed, McKenna rolled her eyes slapping him upside the head.

"No...it's Zack," Kristin sighed.

"God Damnit! Why can't he just be normal?" McKenna demanded.

"It's Zack," Kristin smirked, "The kid has a cut out of Tomb Raider in his room."

"With a sombrero," Kyle laughed.

"Ya," McKenna sighed, "Guess we have to go get him hu?" The five freshmen nodded slowly, causing McKenna just to roll her eyes. "God Damnit."


	2. The Plan

**(HA HA HA! Second Chapter, I'm going to be suprised if I get reviews for this story...but what ever, I'm not asking, but if you want, go ahead and review. OH! And sorry about my grammer and spelling, it's horible and I don't now what to do about it. Lol, j/k it's not THAT bad!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't know Phantom of the Opera in any version Movie, book or musical I don't even own the other characters, they are based on my friends. But I got their permission so :-P)**

**Chapter Two: The 'Plan'**

"Well, let's go find the twig," Chris said as he started to walk off.

"WAIT!" Mckenna yelled in a whisper. "You just can't go walking around the Opera House."

"Well I don't know! I never saw this movie, or the musical, and of course I didn't read the book!" Chris complained.

"Ya, and how are we suppose to find him anyway? This place is huge, and it has a ton of secret passages too..." Katelynn asked. Kyle nodded and looked around as if looking for the answer somewhere.

"Isn't that a little obvious?" Kristin groaned. As she looked around, she was only answered by blank stares. "God, I swear...Zack will be where ever the Phantom is..."

"...and the Phantom will be where ever Christine is," McKenna finished.

"But how are we suppose to find this Christine pers..." Chris started, but he was cut off by a ringing soprano siniging voice. The group looked on in aw, but then snapped bak to reality. Or at least the reality that they were stuck in.

"We need to go up to a box so we won't be seen easliy. Box Five looks empty," McKenna suggested. The group ran up there as quickly as possible, and continued to listen to Christine.

"Oh Crap, I just remembered something. Hold onto the banaster of the box as hard as you can..." Kristin began.

"What NOW!" McKenna yelled, but her question was soon answered. The Opera Popular began to spin around in dizzy circles.

"Did someone get drunk or something? What the hell is going on!" Chris demanded. Finally, the spinning stopped, and they leaned over the banaster to look around, except for Kyle, who looking like he was about to throw up in the corner.

The once vacant opera seats were now filled up. The stage was now set with props, horses, and backdrops, and Christine had on a large white dress. She continued to sing the song, 'Think of Me' as the crowd roared on with applase. One voice cried over the rest though.

"BRAVO!" the man's voice echoed, as they saw his shadowed figure leave the box.

"Raoul..." McKenna whispered rolling her eyes. Christine began to sing the final bit of the song. As she belted the last note the audience gave a standing ovation.

"Come on, let's go..." Kristin ordered, and the group left the box.

"Do we have a plan, or are we just going to be 'spur of the moment opportunist' like we always are?" Mckenna asked as they ran around the corridors of the Opera House.

"Actually, this time it would be good to have a plan, seeing as if we change any little thing, is can effect the entire movie. And the last thing we need to do is get blamed for messing up one of the most famous musicals of all time. So I thought one up: We need to follow Christine until her and the Phantom traveled down into the labyrinth. Once inside we can find Zack and try and get the hell out of this movie," Kristin answered.

"Sounds easy enough," Kyle responded.

"Well, it's easier said than done," Kristin sighed. "Because we have to follow her around and stay COMPLETELY unoticed."

"Great..." McKenna moaned sarcasticly. The group luckily got to the Chapel before Christine, and they ran behind a painting laying against the wall.

"BRAVA BRAVA BRAVISSEMO!..." a man's voice echoed through the room. CHristine looked around in amazement as McKenna and Kristin rolled their eyes as they started singing 'Angel of Music'.

"I realllllly wish we had a fast forward button or something, this is taking forever," Katelynn complained. They followed Christine and Meg Giry behind the stage as they sang, trying, at all cost, to stay as hidden as possible. Of course, with Chris running into ever piece of crap imaginable, it wasn't that easy. Finally they saw Christine's dressing room, and as stealthly as possible, ran in and hid among all the flowers and gifts.


	3. The Passage Down the Labyrinth

**(Okay, quick information: Zack is a skinny little twig who plays the bassoon in our band at school, Kristin is equaly skinny, but plays the Bass Clarient and hangs out with Zack all the time, Katelynn is...well...can't really explain her, but she's just insane and get's spooked easily. Kyle is a layed back kid who basicly just is calm and laughing in any situation and Chris is a fat perverted kid (notice the M rating on the story? Yea that's why) who eats a lot, talks about World of Warcraft and carries around his PSP like it's his drug... well ya, and I'm the 'leader' which is the CRAPPIEST POSITION IN A GROUP! Okay...I'm calm. So yea, if anyone reads this...I am so sorry!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the Opera in it's many forms, I am NOT that creative, and I don't own anyone else, since they are real people, but yea!**

**PS: If you like Raoul...don't read this story...because every High School kid in this story HATES him...so yea...we're going to make fun of him every chance we get...sorry about that, but I don't care

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: The Passage Down the Labyrinth from Hell**

"Okay everyone shut up!" Mckenna hissed as the door unlocked. Everyone watched as Christine walked into the dressing room as Madam Giriy fought back the crowd.

"Dude, we're in this chick's dressing room," Chris giggled. Katelynn slapped him across the head, luckly they weren't heard over the noise of the crowd outside.

"But dude! She UNDRESSES in here!" Chris laughed.

"That's it," McKenna hissed and tackled Chris.

Five minutes later Chris had five pieces of duck tape over his mouth and had Katelynn ready to attack him if he did anything retarded again. McKenna, Kristin and Kyle had made themselves comfortable in the rows of flowers and boxes, bored out of their mind. There was a soft click as the door opened again and McKenna propped herself up on her elbows and saw Raoul walking in with a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey, guys," she whispered. Everyone turned to look at her and she just pointed to Raoul as he walked in quietly behind Christine.

"Little Lottie, let her mind wonder. Little Lottie thought, 'am I fonder of dolls or of goblins or of shoes?'"

"Raoul," Christine smiled.

Raoul gave off a trademark girlish giggle and went on with his little speech as McKenna made a gagging gesture.

"And little McKenna thought, 'if Raoul doesn't shut up soon, that little McKenna's going to kill him and make the Phantom's life a little easier'," she hissed, making everyone sincker. And for the next few antagonizing minutes they were forced to hear Raoul prove that he was a moron who should be killed immediatly.

"You guys," McKenna hissed as Raoul left. "We should cut this party down three people. We can't all go running through the Opera house."

"But who's going to stay behind?" Katelynn asked. McKenna smirked looking from her, to Chris to Kyle. "Oh hell no, I am not being stuck with these two."

"You won't," McKenna assured. "Just go to the dancing dormitories. And you two just go find somewhere to sleep."

"Oh god," Kyle cursed as Chris gave a similar response, though muffled by the ducktape.

"Alright, so go when we leave," Kristin whispered, and then they heard the familiar creepy music echoing around them. In a few minutes though, they heard a familiar, booming, slighlty pissed voice in the dressing room, making them jump slightly.

"Insolent Boy, this slave of fashion, basking in your glory. Ingnorat fool, this brave young suitor, sharing my MY triumph!"

"Someone's cranky," Kyle whispered as Christine started singing. Everyone laughed a little and soon the Phantom was standing on the otherside of the mirror with Zack no where in sight.

"Come to me Angel of Music...Come to me Angel of Music..." the Phantom lured as Raoul banged on the door.

"1...2...3," Kristin warned as she and McKenna covered their ears, and in a second they were assalted by blasting music.

"OW!" Katelynn hissed covering her ears as they all winced in pain. McKenna and Kristin started heading for the mirror as the Phantom and Christine's voices echoed to them.

"See you guys..." McKenna whispered and the two dissappeared into the labyrinth.

"Those who have seen your face...draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear..."

"It's me they hear..."

McKenna and Kristin spent the last five minutes dodging moving chandilers, horse crap, and trying not to be seen by the Phantom as they followed the duet down to the Phantom's lair.

"We need a horse," McKenna whispered as the two stopped hearing the horse walk down the stone hall.

"It's like Pasadena all over again," Kristin whispered. "So... ya, this sucks."

"My god, we are not going to have an internet conversation in the Labyrinth," McKenna hissed. "And don't you dare say you are bored!"

"Jesus...soooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrry!" Kristin smirked. McKenna peeked around the corner as Christine's piercing voice hit through the air.

"Time to go." The two girls carefully walked down the halls to where the boat use to be.

"HE TOOK THE GOD DAMN BOAT!" McKenna cursed as she saw that the gondala was not there.

"McKenna... calm down. They took it in the movie remember?" Kristin smirked.

"You know what this means right?"

"No...what?" Kristin asked growing slightly afraid.

"We have to swim."

"GOD DAMNIT ZACK IS GOING TO DIE!"

"Kristin... calm down," McKenna smirked. "I think it's just going to be chest deep, so we can just wade it."

"Still, this sucks," Kristin cursed. McKenna just shook her head and started to take off her hoodie, throwing it to the side. She was wearing her weird christmas present that her mom gave her. A grey shirt with a skull in the middle, what her and her friends labled as 'a shirt that looked like a goth kid threw up it's happeness all over it'.

"That's a scary shirt," Kristin comented as she took off her hoodie.

"You know what? I know okay?" McKenna shot. "Come on, let's just go..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"God...I can't stand this anymore..." Kristin cursed as 'Music of the Night' rang out in an echo through the cellar.

"I know, but the sooner we get Zack, the sooner we can get out of this Hell," McKenna hissed as they got in view of the Phantom's lair. A figure was at the organ, playing a familiar tune and the two almost broke out laughing.

"Jester's of the Moon, organ style nice..." McKenna choked as they got closer.

"Hey remember, he made us wade in nasty cellar water," Kristin reminded.

"Oh, ya," McKenna smirked as she pulled herself up onto the small island, knocking over a few candles. "ZACK!"

The bassoon looked over at them with a little smile, "Hey guys! Isn't this cool?" The two girls glared at him and he gave a little confused look. "What's wrong?" Kristin slowly lowered McKenna's hand as she aimed to hit him over the head.

"We are going home," McKenna ordered, grabbing his arm. He was dressed up exactly like the Phantom, white mask and all.

"But I don't want to go!" he whined. "I'm getting Phantom lessons, and this is SO COOL!"

"We don't care," Kristin smirked. "We are going now. Katelynn's in a dress for Christ's Sake, we need to leave."

"She's in a dress? Where's a camera!" Zack laughed. Both of the girls didn't look amused, and Zack seemed like he was going to cry.

"But guys..."

"No buts! We are going NOW!" McKenna snapped.

"What is going on here?" a loud voice boomed and McKenna and Kristin went rigid.

"Shit..." Kristin whispered. The two turned to see the Phantom walking towards them. Zack seemed completely fine with it, while McKenna and Kristin were about to freak out.

"What are we going to do?" McKenna whispered.

"Who are you, and how did you get here!" the Phantom demanded angerly.

"Uh..." Kristin trailed.

"We're with him," McKenna said quickly pointing at Zack.

"And how did you get here?"

"We swam?" Kristin answered hesitantly. McKenna nodded pointing to their drentched jeans and shirts.

"Leave, Now," the Phantom ordered.

"We were just about to," McKenna smiled. "Come on Zack."

"I don't want to go."

"You're comming."

"He doesn't have to go." The Phantom sneered at the two.

"O...kay then," Kristin smiled. "See ya..."

"But Kristin," McKenna whispered, but Kristin only jabbed the diabetic in the ribs and McKenna shut up. The two turned back to the small lake.

"Can't we take the boat?" McKenna asked.

"No, let's not," Kristin smirked. "I don't want to die."

"He won't kill us," McKenna assured.

"Are you sure about that! Remeber what happens!" Kristin hissed.

"Oh ya..." McKenna remembered. She looked at the lake with slight disgust. "God it's like swim team all over again, without goggles and with a swim cap."

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SHUT UP ABOUT SWIM TEAM?" Kristin snapped.

"Sorry..." McKenna appologized and the two walked through the freezing water again, back to the Opera Popular.


	4. An Elevator?

**(Ah yes...one of my favorite chapters...ah well, some of this stuff, we just added in for comedy...sorry if you don't get it. It's basicly stupid comedy...yea...sorry lol)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the Opera, or any of the other 'people' in this story, because they are real and I don't believe in slavery! (Slave Trade Bad...Civil War Good...thousands of dead Americans strung out on the East Coast because some white guys couldn't understand the fact that just because someone has a darker skin color, doesn't mean that they don't bleed the same or feel the same... okay I'm done.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: "An Elevator?"**

"ROAR," the fat stagehand yelled. "Rar, rar, RAR!"

_God I can't believe out of EVERYTHING I could have been, I had to be a dancer. _Katelynn thought to herself as she had to listen to this guy ramble on and on about the 'terrible phantom'.

"...or he will catch you, with his magical lasso," he continued. Then he threw the lasso over Katelynn's head and began to tighten it, making growling noises.

"Jesus!" Katelyn yelped as she punched him in the stomach. The fat guy doubled over in pain and Madame Giry walked in. She saw what Katelynn had done and gave her a quick grin.

"Thoughs who speak of what they know, find too late that prudent silence is wise," Giry sang. "Joseph Buqeut hold your tounge!" With that she slapped the recovering stageman, "Keep you hand, at the level of your eyes!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"God, this is so boring. Why are we getting stuck doing all the boring things?" Chris complained.

"Because they know that you'll screw anything important up..." Kyle groaned.

"Whatever, screw this!" Chris pulled out his Nintendo DS, which was still for some reason in his pocket.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zack woke up to the sound of a small monkey playing the symbols. _What the hell..._ he began to think, then he remembered. He and everyone else had gotten stuck in the movie, "The Phantom of the Opera".

"God Damnit!" he moaned. "This is worse than when they woke me up in California." Because at that moment, Christine began to sing the very annoying, 'I Remember' song.

"...swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake."

Zack, still in his morning mood yelled, "What are you talking about, you idiot! It's a sewer! And it smells like CRAP!"

And for some reason or another, Christine acted like she did not hear him at all. "...and on the lake there was a boat. And on the boat there was a man..."

At these words, the Phantom turned around to look at her. Then, he turned back around to his pipe organ as if nothing was going on, or he just didn't care, like this is normal.

"Who was that shape in the shadow," she continued to sing, walking up to the Phantom. "Whis is the face in the mask..."

"Oh, God, you moron. Here it comes..." Zack said to himself, beginning to cover his ears. Christine then ripped off the mask, revealing the Phantom's horribly distorted face.

"DAMN YOU! You little prying Pandora! You little demon!" the Phantom bellowed. His voice echoed though out the labriynth.

"Uh, maybe I should have went with McKenna and Kristin," Zack mumbled. "I'm getting the hell out of here. Their relationship is like a freaken Jerry Springer show. I wonder if he'll mind if I take the boat for a while..." Zack ran to the boat, opened the gate, and paddled away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Finally, we got on the other side of this water shit," McKenna announced.

"Never again, never, I'm NEVER SWIMMING AGAIN!" Kristin vowed squeezing the water from her hoodie.

"I just can't believe we went down there for nothing. Next time I see Zack I'm take a metal pole and beat him over the head until..." McKenna's voice trailed off.

"Until what?" Kristin questioned. McKenna only responded by pointing across the lake. A shadowed figure in a cape, an a boat, came towards them.

"Crap, the Phantom probably wants revenge for us going down to his house," McKenna whispered, but it wasn't the Phantom at all, Zack Mertens came rowing in the boat.

"McKenna, no, just...wait...give him a moment to explain..." Kristin said as she restrained McKenna, who was about to pound him into a hamburger patty.

"What now?" Zack asked with a confused look on his face.

"YOU! PHANTOM! SMARTASS! YOU!" McKenna yelled, trying to form words through her fury.

"Zack, we're going home, right now. We got to get the hell out of here."

"We can only get out of here when the movie is over," Zack tried to explain. Suddenly McKenna broke free and hit Zack over the head.

"FINE!" Zack whimpered.

"Come on, the stairs," McKenna ordered.

"But..." Zack began, but McKenna cut him off with a glare. "Fine, what ever, don't listen to me..."

_**Twenty minutes, thirty minutes... The trio hiked up the stairs finally reaching the end.**_

"I...hate...stairs..." McKenna moaned. Suddenly they turned around to see the Phantom walking Christine to the dressing room.

"And how'd he get up here so fast," Kristin asked, catching her breath.

"Oh, him? The elevator," Zack said calmly, also out of breath from running up the stairs.

McKenna glared at Zack, "Did you say, elevator? There's an ELEVATOR! WE HAD TO WALK UP ALL THOSE STAIRS WHEN THERE WAS AN ELEVATOR! WHY DID WE TAKE THE STAIRS? ZACK, THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO..." McKenna yelled, but then Zack gave a slight whimper and ran into the elevator with the Phantom. The doors shut and they were gone.

Kristin sighed, "Perfect McKenna, just perfect."


	5. Too Many Notes

**(Wow...one day up and I already have like 23 hits on the story total...that's amazing, sorry that I'm not doing any other Fanfictions, it's just that I have other stuff going on so I don't want to stress out and come out with crappy chapters for a story that has no plot. Anyway...like no reviews, I was assuming someone would at least send me a flame...ah well w/e )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the Opera, any of the characters or plot, nor the other characters since they are real people. I'm just 'borrowing' them for some amusment

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Too Many Notes**

"...Who would have the gall to send this? Someone with a pure abrain. These are both signed O.G. Who the hell is he! Opera Ghost!"

"It's nothing short of shocking."

"He is mocking our position."

"In addition he was money..."

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Kristin screamed as she woke up. She and McKenna were currently in a small room near the top of the Opera house. A small window allowed them to look down on the Opera Theater, but they were right above the main foyer. McKenna gave off a low moan of anger.

"What's going on..." she asked groggily.

"Damn people are singing again," Kristin cursed. She began pounding her fist on the floor. "HEY! KEEP IT DOWN! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" McKenna was slightly more awake now, throwing off some blanket they found in the costume department. She looked around and there was a small rustle as she picked up a piece of paper.

"Hey...Kristin," McKenna said, sitting up straight.

"What!" Kristin asked crankily as Carlotta's voice split the air around them.

"We got a letter," McKenna smirked as she held up a small note with red wax with the emblem of a skull on it.

"Shit..." Kristin cursed, ripping the letter out of McKenna's hand and began looking it over.

"What does it say?" McKenna hissed as Andre and Firmm started singing again.

_I do not know how you got into my opera house, how you figured out the way to my lair, or why you are dressed so oddly,_

Kristin looked up at McKenna with a smirk, "He's talking about your shirt."

"Shut up and keep reading!"

_but if you wish to remain in my Opera house you will obey MY rules if you wish to live. You will not tell ANYONE about the secret passage in the dressing room, or who I am. If you utter a single word I will find you and kill you._

"He's not a morning person obviously," McKenna commented.

_Should these demands be ignored a disater beyond your immagination will occur._

_O.G._

"Wow..."

"Ya that was freaky," McKenna agreed snatching the note out of her hands and closing it.

"No, not that," Kristin smirked, "I just heard the retards down stairs say the EXACT same thing."

"Oh..." McKenna nodded, getting up and brushing herself off. "Well...note to us, never piss off the Phantom. And don't show any one where he lives."

"Ya really," Kristin nodded.

"Oh, fuck!"

"What?"

"PRIMA DONNA!" McKenna yelled as Firmn and Andre started singing and she slammed her hands to her ears trying to block out the one song in 'Phantom of the Opera' that she hated with a passion.

"Oh calm down..." Kristin snapped. "We got to go find Katelynn, Kyle and Chris before tonight."

"Why?" McKenna asked angerly, trying not to wince as Carlotta began to sing again.

"Because, two words," The Bass Clarient smirked, "Il Muto."

"Oh..., okay, lets go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, WHAT happened?" Katelynn asked as the group of five huddled near the back of the stage. Carlotta still was bellowing the horrible song, but they were all ignoring her.

"We went down to the fucking wine cellar sewer thing and tried to get Zack to come with us," Kristin sighed.

"Bastard..." McKenna muttered.

"And he complained and then the Phantom showed up...and we sorta got away as quickly as humanly possible," Kristin continued.

"You guys saw the Phantom?" Kyle asked.

"Yea, and got yelled at, and got a death threat," McKenna smirked holding up their crumbled note.

"Death threat?" Kyle laughed.

"Yea," Kristin nodded.

"Well fuck that, we can kick his ass," Chris snapped looking up from his Nintendo DS.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" McKenna hissed. "We are talking about a guy who could crush you in his hand you football playing retard! Let's not piss off a guy who can lift people off the ground with a noose."

"Are you calling me fat?" Chris laughed. McKenna just rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to hit him.

"Dude...Prima Donna's almost over," Kristin pointed out as the entire cast of Phantom of the Opera started to gather on the stage. "We need to go."

"Where?" Katelynn asked.

"Not you, you're in the damn play remember? Me and McKenna," Kristin smirked.

"FUCK!" Katelynn cussed remember the damn ballet.

"Kyle, you and Chris try and figure out a way out of here," McKenna said as they started to move away from backstage.

"In other words..." Chris started.

"He doesn't touch anything," Kyle smirked pointing to Chris.

"Exactly," McKenna and Kristin said, and the two girls walked away from the group, once again. Hopefully, they wouldn't be almost killed again.

* * *

**(Oh..a little note, we all really like the music to Phantom of the Opera, it's just I really hate Prima Donna...with a passion. I mean...let's face it Carlotta needed to die in that movie...Paris would have been changed for the better)**


	6. Il Muto Phantom Laughing 24th EQUALS

**(Alright...chapter 6, this is pre written that's why all the chapters are suddenly appearing up in like a day. Okay, after this point, if your like Raoul...DON"T READ THIS STORY! We bash the living daylights out of him, not literarly but we insult him enough. I appologize for my spelling...I'm sorry, and yea...A girl gets killed in this part, she's basiclly a girl that one of my friends was pissed at so...he killed her in this, but she's not dead and violence is BAD! Don't attempt to try any of the stunts in this movie...thank you)**

**Discalmer: I don't own Phantom of the Opera, I wish I did, but I'm not that creative. I don't own the other characters, since they are real people, but I do own myself...thank you VERY MUCH!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Il Muto+ Phantom Laughing 24th Century Teens**

"Do we really have to watch this?" Kristin asked as they watched Carlotta butcher 'Poor Fool, He Makes Me Laugh'. They were watching the opera from behind the curtians of an abandoned Box, taking extreme care to stay away from Box 5.

"Yes," McKenna smirked. Just then, the Phantom's pissed voice echoed through the Opera House, causing almost all the women to gasp, except the Lindberg students.

"Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be kept empty?" he boomed.

"Time to go," McKenna smirked and the two started walking towards the backstage, where many of the cast and crew were rushing around nervously as Carlotta started to butcher 'Poor Fool, He Makes Me Laugh' again.

"Where are we going?" Kristin demanded, beginning to become slightly annoyed at McKenna for constantly trying to drag her everywhere.

"Just to the roof."

"The ROOF! What are we going there!" Kristin demanded as thy rounded the corner to the stairs that led up to the roof.

"I want a good laugh, so...why not laugh at Christine and Raoul for being retards?" McKenna smiled, and she started walking up the stairs.

"But I wante to see the fat guy get hanged!" Kristin complained following McKenna reluctantly.

"Well, Kyle, Katelynn, and Chris will just tell us all about it later," McKenna smirked.

Katelynn was more pissed than usual, due to Carlotta's little 'frog in the throat' she now had to dance in the stupid ballet. She didn't even want to think about if she refused to dance, Madam Giry might have been old, but that lady could hit pretty hard with her cane.

"Damn you Zack," she muttered as she went on stage. Kyle and Chris were standing by laughing, then again, Kyle's face was painted all with with little colorful decorations. Katelynn felt though that she was still getting the crappy end of this little 'adventure from hell'. She just made a mental note to kill Kyle, Chris and Zack when they got back home.

Katelynn heard a faint creeking and twisting of wood and twine above her, no doubt the phycotic Phantom was running around and killing the fat guy. Like she cared, the bastard was a jerk to her anyway.

_3,2,1 _she thought and on cue a large body fell over the stage, twitching a bit in it's last moments of life. For a second, Katelynn was startled, since the body was right over her, but soon she was off stage laughing as she saw a second body fall. Stephine's lifeless body fell slump onto the stage, with a huge A+ in red paint painted on her 'Hulk' T-shirt. A green cap with a picture of the Hulk and the words Tulk fell down onto the stage under her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Good job," the Phantom smirked as Zack dropped the rope holding onto Stephine's neck.

"Thanks," the bassoon smiled. "Been wanting to do that for a while.  
"She annoyed you that bad?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," Zack smirked.

"Go practice playing the organ," the Phantom ordered. "I have other buisness."

"I LOVE IT!" Zack laughed and ran to the wine celler where the organ stood.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How...much...farther?" Kristin panted. A few seconds ago they heard screaming and saw panicked people running around below them.

"We're here," McKenna puffed, and in that second they annoying voice of Raoul echoed up to their ears.

"Why have you brought me here?"

"We can't go back there."

"We must return...

"He'll kill you. His eyes will find us there."

"Right on time," McKenna laughed, pulling her friend through the doorway. The two sprinted across the roof, hiding behind one of the many winged horses on the far side of the roof.

"You planned that?" Kristin asked, McKenna nodded, piering around the corner just to see the Phantom hiding behind a horse, and to hear the door bursying open as Raoul and Christin ran onto the roof.

"You scare me sometimes," Kristin whispered as Raoul and Chrstine started singing 'All I Ask Of You'.

"Hey, it's not my fault I have a photographic memory," McKenna laughed.

In four minutes and fourty-five seconds, the two teens were sick of hearing Raoul and Christine sing, and were about to kill the two.

"Are they done yet!" Kristin hissed. She spent most of their time writting _I hate Christine and Raoul _in the snow while McKenna made about a dozen snow balls, dropping them on random people that passed below the Opera House.

"They just finnished kissing," McKenna reported looking around the corner.

"I must go...they'll wonder where I am..."

"THANK GOD!" Kristin proclaimed in a hussed voice standing up and starting to move as the two little love birds made their exit off the roof.

"SHHH! Not yet!" McKenna hissed grabbing her arm.

"WHY?" Kristin demanded. McKenna pointed at a cloak figure out in the middle of the roof, bent over a rose that Christine dropped earlier in their little love song.

"Oh...sorry..." Kristin whispered.

"I just saved your life," McKenna whispered as the Phantom proceeded to crush the rose and start screaming.

"Hey I don't memorize the freaken movie like you do," Kristin snapped.

"Well, my memory just saved your ass," McKenna hissed as they Phantom screamed ontop of a horse statue. Soon, all they could hear was the crunching of snow under boots and the Phantom slamming the door angerly shut.

"You think the next 3 month's will pass by fast like in the movie?" Kristin asked as they moved from their little hiding place, walking towards the door.

"I hope so, or so help me God I will kill Raoul and make everyone's life easier," McKenna vowed. With a laugh the two walked down the stairs, praying that the time would pass by quickly.


	7. The 'New' Deal

**(Okay, I want to make one thing clear before I get ANY COMMENTS! This is not slash, I don't believe in that, I don't care about how you swing, but that doesn't happen in my stories. There is nothing between the Phantom and Zack...just to get that straight.I know what some creepy people with think after reading this...I'M ON TO YOU!)**

**Disclamer: I don't own Phantom of the Opera or any of the other characters...as I perviously have stated in past chapters...yea

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: The 'New' Deal**

**Three movie months later**

"Dear Andre what a splendid party!"

"The prologue to a bright new year!" Andre and Firmin began singing during the Opera Popular's masquerade party on new year's eve.

"What a pity that the phantom can't be here!" Firmin finished.

"Dumbasses," McKenna mumbled, rolling her eyes. "Do they seriously think the Phantom would just pack up and leave?"

"Where would he go?" Kristin laughed. "That french café down the street, I think not."

"Who knows," Katelynn answered. "I'm just really sick of this shit." Katelynn and Kyle, being dancers, had to wear masquerade costumes. Both also had a black and white masks.

"What am I suppose to do," Chris asked.

"You're a stagehand," McKenna stated. "You go back into the back rooms of the Opera House and get drunk."

"Yay!" Chris turned to Katelynn and Kyle, "Sucks for you!" Chris ran threw the Opera Popular's main entrance.

"So why do you get to stay in your normal clothes!" Kyle questioned.

"Because, we aren't going to the party," Kristin smirked. "We need to go find Zack. The Phantom will be busy tonight, and he won't bring Zack. Well, hopefully he won't, so this might be our only chance to get him without being caught and killed by the Phantom."

"All you guys have to worry about is blending in," McKenna told the two. "Easy task, just don't do anything stupid."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Where are you going?" Zack asked as the Phantom walked out into the main chamber.

"Out," the Phantom answered blankly. He didn't seem like he was in a good mood at all.

"Why are you wearing that?" Zack asked, pointing at what the Phantom was wearing. The Phantom wore a blood red suite and cape, a sword, and a white skull mask. "Oh, your going to the masquerade party aren't you!"

The Phantom sighed, "Yes. Now I need to get going." He sounded impatient.

"Can I come?" Zack begged. "Please..."

"Not tonight."

"Why? It's just a masquerade party!" Zack demanded.

"I know, but I have some business to take care of." The Phantom looked down at Zack, "Make sure no one, absolutely no one, comes down here when I'm gone."

"Fine," Zack said with disappointment. The Phantom walked over to a covered mirror, slid it open, and walked threw.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So why do we have to find Zack again?" Kristin questioned.

"Because, we all need to be in one spot when the movie ends."

"Right." The two girls had been walking the hallways for what seemed like, forever.

"Hey, do you feel like we're being followed?"

"Why?"

"Because it feels like we're being watched or something."

"Great, just what we need." This made McKenna even more paranoid than before. Kristin looked behind them and froze.

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Shhh, look," Kristin whispered. "I was right."

"Shit," McKenna mumbled as a tall, shadowed figure walk towards them. Suddenly, a white skull pieced the shadow.

"HOLY SH," Kristin almost yelled, but McKenna had slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Hello?" McKenna called. "Who's there?"

The Phantom stepped out before them. "WHAT are you doing! I thought I told you to leave my opera house and leave ME alone!"

"Actually, you just told us not to tell your secrets to anyone." Kristin corrected. The Phantom just glared.

"Good job," McKenna whispered sarcastically into her friend's ear. "Look," she turned to the Phantom, "all we want is our friend back. Then we can leave you for good."

"So you two thought that I was just going to give him back?" the Phantom smirked. McKenna and Kristin just looked at each other, then back up at the Phantom and nodded. "Well, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to give him back so willingly." He had an amused look on his face, he clearly was enjoying messing with their minds. "He is quite useful, and I enjoy the company."

"Well, uh, what if we helped you get rid of Raoul, so you can have Christine as company." Kristin suggested, trying to redeem herself for her earlier comment.

The Phantom thought about this, then gave a slight smile. "Fine, help me kill that Raoul and I'll give you Zack back."

"Sounds good, but what's the catch?" McKenna asked.

"Simple," he responded, then gave them both a serious and piercing gaze. "If I catch you being a traitor, and helping the 'enemy', and help them hunt ME down, I'll kill you both."

"Fair enough," McKenna agreed, looking slightly worried. The Phantom held out a hand, and both girls shook it.

"Now, the deal takes place immediately," he instructed. "Now, I have some work to do." He walked off and vanished, and moments later screams could be heard from above them.

"Well, that was easier than I thought." McKenna smiled.

"One, tiny, problem," Kristin sighed, "Raoul doesn't die in this movie. And we aren't suppose to change the plot. So killing him could mess everything up."

"God dammit!" McKenna yelled. Suddenly, Madame Giry and Raoul ran down the hallway infront of them. McKenna and Kristin ran after then, then reached the shut door of Madame Giry's room. The two leaned against the door, listening threw a crack in the wood. Then a loud "CRACK" echoed threw their ears. The two girls looked around to see that they were now outside the Opera Popular.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What, the crap..." McKenna mumbled. The buildings looked newer, but everything else looked old fashioned.

"Madame Giry's tale, remember?"

"Oh ya." The two sat and leaned against the wall of the Opera House. "So, I guess we just wait." They sat and watched two men fighting on the rooftop of the Notre Dame. The larger one fell of the back, then flew threw the window in the front.

"You know what, that looks really familiar"

"Yea, I wonder..." McKenna started.

"Wonder what," Kristin began to ask, but then a young, teenaged looking girl and a boy with a burlap sack over his head ran past them. "Well you don't see that everyday," Kristin mumbled. Then she realized who it was. The young boy entered threw a opening window, and the girl ran around to another wall and went threw the other way.

"Here we go," McKenna warned. This time, they just faded back to their original spot outside or Madam Giry's door.

"Well that was, trippy..." Kristin whispered.

"Clearly, Madame Giry, genius has turned to madness." Raoul said

"No, REALLY!" McKenna rolled her eyes. She turned to Kristin, "I really can't wait to kill this guy off."


	8. Ponies and a Very Unimportant

**(Okay...warning...major Raoul bashing right here, all those people who like the guy that my friend said 'resembles a gerbil' yea...don't read this...)**

**Discalmer: Ah...I've said it enough times...I don't want to say it anymore...**

**Chapter 8: Ponies and a Very Unimportant Sword Fight**

Katelynn layed on her side, one eye open as she acted like she was sleeping. Right after the Phantoms guest apperance at the Masquerade, McKenna shoved a piece of paper into her hand right before disappearing ranting about how they were all going to die. She now watched as Christine got up and started walked out of the room, right past Raoul who was sleeping right next to the door.

"Loser..." Katelynn whispered sitting up in her bed. She pulled out the note and read it over.

_Hey Katelynn!_

_How are you doing? Me an Kristin are okay except the fact that we almost got killed AGAIN! GOD DAMNIT! Anyway... you have an important job to do. Ten minutes after Christine leaves the dancing dormitories make sure Raoul wakes up and tell him Christine is going to the cemetary. Don't ask questions just do it. I swear to god we are all going to die... w/e see ya later._

_McKenna_

"Just like school..." Katelynn smirked tucking the paper back into the folds of the bed. She sat quietly on her bed, waiting to wake up the loser that slept like a freaken baby outside the dormitories.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"McKenna...what is this plan you got in your head now?" Kristin asked as she and McKenna hid in an empty horse stall in the Opera's stables. They just watched Christine give money to a fat guy who got knocked out by the Phantom. They resisted the urge to jump out once they saw Zack run and climb into the carriage with the Phantom as Christine got in behind them.

"We wait for Raoul, point him in the right direction, then follow," McKenna explained as she ran over grabbing two saddles.

"Wait, we follow! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Kristin demanded as McKenna walked back over with the saddles throwing them on two horses who seemed not happy about the arragement either. "How are we going to get there?"

"We are going to hijack us some ponies," McKenna smirked adjusting the saddles on the horses. "What you can't ride?"

"I can...it's just...I don't want to," Kristin said as she walked over the second McKenna had the first saddle on.

"Well we have to make sure Zack doesn't fuck up the sword fight," McKenna said, tightening the second saddle. "And you KNOW he would fuck it up."

"Yea...yea yea," Kristin agreed. "Shouldn't we take Chris and the others?"

"They'll be fine..." McKenna assured. Suddenly Raoul came running into the stable looking around franticly.

"CHRISTINE!" he called. He saw the carriage in the distance and without another word Raoul grabbed the nearest white horse and rode bare back to the cemetary.

"So...we follow the dumbass?" Kristin asked as she and McKenna pulled themselves onto the horses.

"Yes, we follow the dumbass," McKenna sighed and with that the two galloped out of the stables.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm hungry..." Chris wined looking up from DS. "And nothing is going on either!"

"I WANT TO BE OUT OF THIS DAMN DRESS AND IN MY YANKEE'S HOODIE!" Katelynn yelled in frustration, apparently letting the fact she was a dress again get to her.

"Cardinal's are better...fattie," Chris chuckled. Katelynn angerly kicked him in the shin, making the tuba limp away quickly from the enraged trumpet.

"I didn't find a kitchen...but there's a cafe down the street," Kyle said comming back into the room.

"FOOD!" Chris yelled and ran out of the Opera House for the cafe, Kyle and Katelynn running as fast as they could behind him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Almost...there. Hey look!" Kristin said pointing at a deer running randomly in an open feild. Further up the rode Raoul was still riding, but doubling back to make sure he jumped over every single fallen log in the forest.

"So that's why he took so long..." McKenna smirked.

"The deer is heading straight for him..." Kristin warned as the huge buck bounded after Raoul.

"Damnit! He can't die," McKenna jumped off her horse onto the deer, grabbed it by it's antlers and thrusted it into the ground, causing the deer to stop instantly.

"Damn deer...hey! I got my first deer and I wasn't even hunting! That was easier than swim team!"

"How many times do I have to tell you! Shut up about the swim team!" Kristin yelled, with a sigh, McKenna let the deer go once Raoul was almost a mile away. The two got back on their horses and took off trying to make up for lost time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Just in time..." McKenna puffed as she and Kristin trotted into the graveyard. They arrived right as the Phantom lept over the Da'ae Tomb and attacked Raoul. McKenna jumped off her horse and tied it to a nearby tree right as she saw another cloaked figure appeared on the tomb. It sat down ontop of the tomb and started to cheer as if the fight was a high school football game.

"COME ON! My mom could fight better than that you stupid little Vicotme!" it yelled.

"ZACK!" McKenna screamed as she walked angerly over to the tomb. Kristin tied her horse up and followed, for once, she was going to allow McKenna to beat Zack into a bloody-pulp. The figure's eyes went wide and it scurried back behind the tomb.

"NO! You stupid little pansy! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" the angery flute demanded as she dodged the fighting men walking up to the tomb.

"But guys..." Zack whimpered.

"NO! Get down here now!" McKenna said.

"You sound like my mom..." Kristin whispered.

"You ain't helping," McKenna snapped.

"No Raoul! No!" Christine yelled startling the teenagers to turn and see the Phantom on the ground and Raoul ready to drive a sword into him. "Not like this." Raoul put his sword away and walked over to his horse, where he and Christine mounted the white horse and rode off.

"Now...let it be war upon you both," the Phantom sneered and got up, walking back to where Zack was, he just finished climbing down the side of the mosulem.

"Aw...did fancy pants get a boo boo?" Zack taunted, reciving a quick kick from McKenna who was still standing there. "Ow...but it's true..."

"I don't care, we're leaving now!"

"But I don't want to. He needs me I helped him write his play I wrote 'Past the Point of No Return' but he put the dirty lyrics in, but after that I put my own version of 'One Winged Angel' in it, so it'll be awsome." McKenna slapped him hard over the head.

"Stop messing with the movie you stupid dumbass."

"You'd be the one to talk little Miss Deer Slayer. I saw that you know..." Zack laughed.

"I saved his life..."

"From a deer?"

"It was a PRETTY BIG DEER! I also got a lot of death threats from your little mentor!"

"Oh, he told me about that. He said that 'you two are nice and cooperate easily'."

"OF COURSE WE DO! He can KILL us in three seconds!"

"He's not that bad if you get to know him..."

"Just like you..." Kristin interupted.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You were a jerk before I knew you!" Kristin shot.

"What ever..."

"What the...Who are you talking to...YOU TWO AGAIN!" the Phantom demanded as he limped over.

"They're my friends."

"You two got lucky but next time..oh next time... Zack get the carriage, I'll be there soon."

"Okay..." Zack said quickly running off.

"Ya...so...um..." Kristin said quietly.

"Raoul is still alive, no thanks to you, he's still alive and Zack is still mine," the Phantom glared.

"Hey man...not cool, we tried to kill him, but a deer got in the way," McKenna lied quickly off the top of her head. Know it was a long shot.

"Damn deer," Kristin added quickly.

"But if I had a gun than he'd be..."

"He's still alive when you said he'd be dead AND you two are interfering with me and Christine. If I see you two again I will wring your little necks like I did to Joseph Buqeut." With that the Phantom stomped off towards the carriage.

"I think he's mad..." Kristin whispered.

"Of course he is and far worse Zack's gone again DAMNIT! Let's go..." the two girls rode off back towards the Opera House. Hopefully not to their deaths.


	9. Double Agents'

**(Warning...MAJOR Raoul bashing right now...oh, and for those who don't know what I mean when the girl says when refrencing the 'german army' when we wrote this we were learning about WW1 and how when the Americans got in, they decided to get all the red-necks to come in with their sawed off shotguns, and then when the germans would jump into the trenches, for lack of a better analogy, the American's shot them in the groin. Yea..read the chapter and you'll understand, but that's only for people who are not in this group. Alright w/e)

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: 'Double Agents'**

"We, have all been blind, and yet the answer is staring us in the face..." Raoul stated as he, Firmm, Andre, Kristin and McKenna walked through the Opera House.

"No shit Sherlock," McKenna muttered quietly.

"This may be the chance, to ensnare our clever friend..."

"In your dreams, your 'clever friend' can totally kick your ass," McKenna smirked, her words were drownded by Firmm and Andre encouraging thier 'brilliant' Vicotme to continue.

"I wonder if he knows he can solve the problem by making Christine move out of here," Kristin whispered.

"He's a dumbass," McKenna pointed out. "That's why we're on Erik's side."

"Oooooooo, you and the Phantom on a first name bases now?" Kristin laughed.

"I just don't like saying 'Phantom', it sounds demeaning," Mckenna shot. "So shut up."

"Sorry..."

"We, will play his game... preform his work, but rember we hold the ace. For if, Miss Da'ae sings, he is sure to attend."

"He's going to attend no matter if she sings or not," Kristin stated. "he'll just be angry if she doesn't." They didn't seem to notice Kristin's point, instead they were all staring at McKenna, who was laughing histerically, like she was insane.

"Oh..." she said once she saw them. "See I didn't think the Phantom was obsessed over your Fiancee and ALREADY tried to kill you. My Bad, I probably wasn't paying attention."

"Who are you two?" Raoul asked.

"We are detectives from America," McKenna stated.

"Detectives?" Andre asked.

"Yes, you have a problem with that?" Mckenna snapped. "We could just leave and leave you to your little 'plan'."

"What do you mean by that?" Firmn asked.

"I'm just saying," McKenna shrugged. "No offence Vicomte De Changy, but your plan seems a little overboard."

"What are you talking about?" Raoul demanded. "You've seen what this monster is capable of."

"Well, if you bring too many police in, he may not come even if Miss. Da'ae sings," McKenna explained. "Maybe about 3 guards at every entrance into the Opera House, to the stage, and outside Miss. Da'ae's dressing room." All of the men just looked at her in disbelief and McKenna casted them a small glare. "What? Is my plan not good enough? Or is it because I'm a girl and can actually think about something else besides who I'm suppose to marry."

"Where did you say you were from?" Andre asked.

"America," Kristin smirked. "Land of opprotuinity, and very snazy CGI graphics."

"I've never heard of that," Firmin said with an unconvinced glare.

"Ya well, give it a few years," McKenna shrugged. "Any way. Come on Kristin. We need to go check on a few things."

"Hu?" Kristin asked looking as confused as the three french men next to her.

"We need to check to see if there may be any holes in my plan, so come on," McKenna said a little angrier. With a sigh Kristin and McKenna walked away from Raoul, Firimin and Andre who seemed a little bewildered by the two teenagers.

"Twisted every way, what answer can I give? Am I to risk my life, to win the chance to live..." Christine's voice carried faintly all the way to the small room above the opera house.

"She needs to stop, the Phantom can totally hear that," McKenna muttered rubbing her temples as she sat on the stairs.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Kristin asked. "I mean, your little plan isn't exactly working. It's like we're working for Raoul."

"I don't know what we're going to do, but I hope the Phantom doesn't think the way you are right now. Cause if he finds us, we're dead," McKenna sighed. As she said that they heard a door open and slam, they looked up to see the Phantom glaring daggers at them both.

"You are helping that boy try to catch me," he sneered as he walked over to them. McKenna jumped up, backing away quickly.

"No no no no no...no we are not," McKenna stammered for the first time since Universal's Van Helsing Ride, being really scared.

"Then what did I hear you saying to him down there!" the Phantom demanded reaching a hand out and begining to choke McKenna. "Tell him exactly where and how many guards to place in MY OPERA HOUSE!"

"HOLY SHIT!" Kristin cussed as McKenna kneed the Phantom squarly in the groin. There was a second delay, then the Phantom let go and doubled over as McKenna got away as quickly as possible.

"HOLY SHIT! YOU JUST MADE THE PHANTOM TURN OUT LIKE THE GERMAN ARMY!" Kristin yelled in shock.

"Shut up!" McKenna snapped then turned back to the Phantom. "Give me time to explain before you kill me you jerk!" The Phantom didn't seem to listen since he was preoccupid with pain. "So, since you can't really kill us right now, mabye I can explain my self."

"Better make this quick," Kristin whispered. "he's going to be pised when he gets up. I can't believe you called him a jerk..."

"Better than what I was going to say," McKenna smirked. She turned back and glared at the Phantom,beginning to answer what seemed like the most important question of her life.

"Why in the name of God would we help that little wussy Vicomte?" she demanded. "First of all, he's not going to give us anything besides, like, a pat on the back. I can get that at school, but I need my friend Zack back, or his mom will kill me. So I think I'm going to help you, since you're the only person apparently he'll listen to." With that she rolled her eyes. "Also, the Vicomte annoys the HELL out of me, and he's an idiot. You, on the other hand are a genius and...can kill me. So I think I would want to help you more than the wimpy Vicomte De Changy. So, we are only 'helping him' to get him to trust enough to do what we want him to do. It would make your life a lot easier because we can actually get him to get lost in the fucking opera house. We are being what we America's call 'Double Agents' you act like you work for against the enemy but your working for the enemy...if that makes any sense." She shrugged. "Kill us if you want, but we are really making your job easier." By this time the Phantom was standing up, still seeming to be in pain, but casting a glare of understanding hatred at the brave teenager. Kristin was looking back and forth from the Phantom and McKenna to see if he was going to try and kill her again.

"So..." McKenna smirked. "you do what ever the hell you are going to do tonight, me and Kristin will make sure that Raoul won't interfere."

"You better," The Phantom hissed through clentched teeth. "Or both of you will die."

"Agreed," McKenna nodded triumphantly. With that the Phantom made his exit. The second the footsteps stopped echoing McKenna sunk to the ground, letting out a sigh.

"Are...are you okay?" Kristin asked a little hesitantly.

"If you're asking if I need some new pants, no," McKenna laughed. "Just remind me NEVER to choke you guys again. That was FREAKEN SCARY."

"Like...how scary?"

"Van Helsing ride scary," McKenna smirked.

"Wow..."

"Come on... we got to get ready for the Opera now," McKenna sighed and got up leaving the room, followed by Kristin.


	10. GOD DAMN BASSOON!

**(Yea ya! Like two chapters to go...finally...ugh. Anyway I got one review, that is one more than I expected for this crappy story. Anyway, sorry for everyone who choses to read this because...you're probably really confused)**

* * *

**Chapter 10: GOD DAMN BASSOON!**

"Now Zack, listen to me very carefully. I cannot afford to have any mistakes tonight. Make sure you set all of the traps after I leave. Every single one of them. Do you understand me?" The Phantom had been giving Zack specific instructions. Tonight was it, it decided everything. He didn't need anything to ruin it for him.

"Right," Zack understood.

"Good, I must change," the Phantom walked off towards a chamber in the lair. Then he stopped in the door way, as if to remember something. "You DID set the chandelier, right?"

"Taken care of," Zack assured. "Just cut the rope and its going down." The Phantom smiled and nodded, then walked into the chamber. When he emerged, he was dressed for his opera "Don Juan Triumphant". Without a word he walked out through a mirror and left. Zack scrambled out of the chair he had been lounging in and ran to set the traps. He didn't want anything to ruin the Phantom's night either, he didn't want him angry. Again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe you're faking sick just so you don't have to dance in the Opera," Chris laughed, looking up from his Nintendo DS.

" I can't believe you've been sitting here playing that thing. How can you sit there without a care in the freaking world, knowing that we could be trapped in the 1800's for the rest of our lives!" Katelynn yelled.

"Who said I didn't care about any of this!" Chris defended. "For your info, bitch, my chat feature doesn't work this far back in time. I'm stuck talking to all these theater losers!"

"Oh, lets cry about it!" Kyle yelled out of no where. "While your sitting there complaining about a stupid game thing not working, I got to go out there and dance to a song about 'doing it'!"

"I can't take this anymore," McKenna mumbled, rubbing her temples. The group was in the hallway of the Opera House, behind stage somewhere. McKenna and Kristin were sitting, leaning their backs against the wall. Katelynn, Chris, and Kyle were all standing in a circle, yelling at each other. Everyone was clearly at their breaking point.

"I should have just stayed home instead of going to see this stupid movie!" Chris finished.

"Look, every just SHUT UP!" McKenna yelled as she stood up quickly. The three stopped and looked over at her. " Look, we're all sick of this, GOT IT? This is the last night of the movie, and we have worse problems then Chris's internet not working, Katelynn faking sick, and Kyle dancing to some perverted song! We have to not only SURVIVE the night, but also get Zack back from te Phantom, which isn't going to be EASY! So shut up, stay together, and stay right here! Kyle, hide so you don't have to go on stage. Kristin, lets go!"

"Where?" Kristin asked.

"The lambiryth, we got to go get Zack and get the hell out of here."

"But what about the 'deal'?"

"Hey, we're still going along with it. We just need to be there when the Phantom lets Christine go."

"Alright, lets go." The two girls ran down the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We need to find a mirror," McKenna announced.

"But Christine's dressing room is locked."

"I know, but he has to have more than one way down there, right?" They ran into an empty room. I was dusty and old, and didn't look like it had been occupied in a long time. Except for one set on foot prints, which looked like they belonged to a pair of large boots. Their eyes followed the footprints, which lead to a full sized mirror.

"Jackpot," Kristin whispered.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing," Kristin responded as she cautiously slid open the mirror, and walked in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Passarino, go away for the trap is set and waits for its prey..." The Phantom sang.

"I hate this song," Katelynn complained.

"At least all of this is almost over, I hope," Kyle mumbled from behind a piece of prop equipment. All three of them where behind stage. They planned to follow the mob down to the lair after the chandelier fell. Then they would hopefully meet McKenna, Kristin, and Zack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hear that?" Kristin asked her friend as they ran down a long, stairway.

"Yep," McKenna answer. "I wish we took the elevator." The two could hear the singing on stage above them.

"Past the point of no return, no backward glances. Our games of make believe are at an end," the Phantom's voice rang out. Suddenly, they heard a soft "click" noise.

"What was..." Kristin began, but then a giant log on two roped came swinging towards them. It hit both of them in the stomach, sending them flying backwards. The log swung back, then gradually stopped swinging. McKenna and Kristin laid on there for a second, both with the wind knocked out of them.

Finally McKenna got up, "What the hell was that!"

Kristin got up and walked up to the log and examined it, "It's a, bassoon?"

"WHAT!"

"It's a bassoon tide to two ropes."

"Zack..." McKenna growled. The two recovered and continued to run down the stairs. Meeting more traps, and most, if not all, used musical instruments. Flying bassoons, tubas dropping from the ceiling, clarinets shooting out of the walls like spikes, trap doors, and oboes lit on fire that were dropping from the ceiling.

"Where is he getting all these?" Kristin yelled, after avoiding a bass clarinet that was hurled at her.

"Probably from the orchestra pit." McKenna replied, she was clearly not happy.

"The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn!" the Phantom and Christine a sang in unison.

"Crap, we don't have much time," McKenna whispered.


	11. Goodbyes

**(YEA! Last chapter! W/e, thanks for everyone who eventually go to this point...um...sorry? This story sucks, but I'll probably put another real fan fiction up later next year to like make up for this. )**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Mournful Good Byes and a Messed Up Exit**

Zack sat at the organ playing "One Winged Angel". _I can't believe he wouldn't let me leave this in his opera!_ he thought to himself. All of the sudden, a bassoon shattered threw the mirror next to him. He jumped up to see McKenna holding the doubled reed instrument. She walked threw the newly made entrance, with Kristin right behind her. Both were wet, scratched up, and out of breath. Piranhas were latched onto their hoods and shoes.

"ZACK! I'm gonna KILL YOU!" McKenna screamed, running towards him. She was obviously ready to hit him over the head with the bassoon.

"No, wait, its not my fault! HE TOLD ME TO!" Zack whimpered.

"I DON'T CARE WHO TOLD YOU!" McKenna yelled, holding the bassoon high over her head, ready to strike it down on Zack's head.

"Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair!" an angry voice echoed threw the underground chambers of the opera house.

The three froze, feeling a sinking feeling in the pits of their stomachs.

"Oh crap..." Kristin whispered.

"I didn't think about this part," Zack's voice choked.

"We're gonna die," McKenna realized.

"Wait, come on, I know where we can hide," Zack announced. The trio ran into a chamber that gave them a perfect view of the scene to come. In the room there was a covered mirror, a bed, and a desk. Along with lamps and candles.

"What's this?" McKenna questioned, turning to Zack. This room wasn't in the movie at all.

"My room, where I've been staying," Zack said calmly.

"Your _room_?" Kristin asked in disbelief.

"Well ya, where else would I sleep. Erik wouldn't just throw me out in the cold," Zack laughed.

"Okay, am I the ONLY person that's not on a first name basses with this guy!" Kristin yelled.

" I think, my dear, we have a guest!" the Phantom called out, looking at the metal grate. Behind it was Raoul, soaking wet and out of breath. "Sir, this is indeed, an unparrelled delight!"

"Uhm, do we have a plan to get out of here? The movie ends in ten minutes," Zack turned to McKenna.

"Nope," McKenna replied.

"Monsieur, I bid you welcome, did you think that I would harm her?" the Phantom sang as he slowly approached Raoul.

"Oh, I love this part," Zack whispered.

"Why would I make her pay for the sins that are YOURS!" the Phantom bellowed as he threw the noose around Raouls neck and tied him to the metal grate.

"Yessssss," McKenna laughed. "Finally!"

"He had it coming," Kristin smirked. Zack didn't say anything at all, he was laughing too hard.

Raoul, Christine, and the Phantom began to sing all at one time.

"Farewell my fallen idol and false friend," Christine sang to the theme of 'Angel of Music'.

"I did it all for you and all for nothing!" Raoul sang to some unknown melody.

"Too late for turning back, to late for prayers and useless pity!" the Phantom sang out to the theme of 'Point of No Return'.

"One at a TIMEEEE!" McKenna whispered, covering her ears.

"I think all three of them need a lot of counseling..." Zack mumbled.

"Yep, too late for that though," Kristin sighed.

"For either way you choose, you cannot win!"

"For either way you choose, he has to win!" Raoul and the Phantom sang in near unison, standing side by side.

"They look so SIMILAR!" McKenna yelled.

"Except for the fact that one of them has the face of a..." Kristin started, but she was interrupted by Zack.

"Hey, leave him alone! He can't help it, he was born that way," Zack growled.

"I was talking about Raoul" Kristin corrected.

"Oh, okay then go on."

"You deceived me. I gave you my mind blindly!" Christine hissed at the Phantom.

"You try my patience, make you CHOICE!" the Phantom demanded, choking Raoul with the noose.

"Really, lets speed this along," Kristin added.

"Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you, you are not alone!" Christine sang to the Phantom. She walked up to him and kissed him on the non-deformed side of his face. It seemed to last forever. When they were done, the Phantom began to sob. Then, the cries of the mob could be heard from above them.

"Track down this murderer, he must be found!" the mob yelled angrily. "Hunt down this animal, that runs the ground!"

"Uh oh, now what, the movie end in like, five minutes!" Kristin asked McKenna desperately.

"Wait! I want to say goodbye to the Phantom first." Zack demanded.

McKenna and Kristin understood, "Right." The three ran into the chamber Erik sat in after letting Christine and Raoul go.

He was sitting in a chair, and turned to face the three. His expression was sad as he looked at McKenna and Kristin, "I'm sorry, so sorry. Please forgive me, for what I did before. Take Zack and forgive me, and forget all of this."

McKenna and Kristin smiled at him, "Thank you."

The Phantom turned to Zack, "Zack, thank you for your company. You have been very kind, too kind. Goodbye."

"Bye," Zack said sadly. "I'm sorry about Christine"

"You can take the mirror threw Christine's dressing room," was all he responded with. The group took their last look at the pitiful man, and walked off. They could here his last lines to Christine as the walked off.

"Maybe I shouldn't have kicked him in the groin after all," McKenna said quietly. As they head towards the water passage way, they heard the smashing of glass. "Someone's not a happy camper." Then the world faded, and before they knew it, the were in a black and white cemetery. Kyle, Katelynn, and Chris where standing beside them.

\

"What the hell!" they all said in unison. But then they saw an old Raoul De Changey placing the monkey box on a grave, Christine's grave. On it was also a fresh rose with a black ribbon and ring attached. They all looked into the direction Raoul was looking at. It was the Da'ae tomb, were the Phantom was most likely hiding for the rest of his life. Then everything faded into darkness, except for a candle and the tomb. The doors of the tomb flew open. And began to suck them in. The group all screamed as they were sucked into the tomb, and the doors slammed shut.

* * *

AW...happy yet totally messed up ending. What ever, this entire story is insane. But wait...it doesn't end here...does it? HA HA HA HA HA :;cough: stupid cold... 


End file.
